I thought it was weed
When marijuana was finally legalized for medical and recreational use in my state, I decided I wanted to give it a try. Being a broke college kid who made poor decisions, a little weed couldn’t hurt, right? Me and my friends went to this store that sold medicine and, of course, cannabis. This was one of the more low end stores, as there were cracks on the wall, a floor that hadn’t been cleaned for weeks, the merchandise was left neglected, and the lights kept flickering. I don’t think they bother to hire janitors. We went to the cannabis section, where we found some weed in huge bulks. Our state had legal limit on the amount of weed someone can carry before it starts to enter the illegal territory. With the amount they were selling, I’m pretty sure they were imported by some drug dealers. Plus, they were way out of our price range, as they cost between $5,000 and $30,000. We decided to get this really small canister of weed, about 3 grams of it each. I don’t remember the name of it, but even if I did, I wouldn’t say the name for reasons you’ll find out in a bit, but it did game in a orange color and the art cover looked like it designed by a 6 year old on MS Paint. It was also really cheap; it went for about 69¢ per canister. We went to the cashier to buy it. He was a really old man, with a white beard that hadn’t been cleaned for a long time. He didn’t speak. He also looked at me kinda funny. But now that we got our weed, it was time to smoke it! We came back to the apartment and went inside. We then opened it. It looked like your typical weed. I rolled it in a cig and I smoked it. It felt really weird at first. I smoked it again. That’s when I started seeing double. I smoked it again, not realizing what’s going on, and that’s when a bunch of colors starting flashing in a rate that would give someone with epilepsy an automatic seizure. Even I felt sick just looking at it. I know THC can make you see some stuff, but even this didn’t seem normal. Then, it stopped on red. I saw a figure walk up to me. It was a black humanoid. I’d say humanoid because it walked in this really bizzare way that I can’t describe. It only had these white, glassy eyes with no pupil at all. It didn’t had a mouth, nose, ear, or any other feature besides those damn eyes. It then spoke, despite the lack of a mouth. “I will be with your forever.” I then went back into reality. I was wearing nothing but my underwear. I was in some kind of forest. I got up, and saw a road. I followed the road and found a cop car. I told the officer my situation, and he was nice enough to take me back to my apartment. I then enter my room and went to bed. I would love to tell you that everything went normal after that, and that I moved on from that bizarre experience, but unfortunately, that damn black figure is always around! Everywhere I go, whether it’s school, the bar, or even in my bed, it’s there! It doesn’t speak, nor move, or even breath. It just stands there, watching me. I don’t tell anyone about this, because I know they don’t see it, and they will think I’m crazy if I did tell them. So I just keep it to myself. I know it wasn’t weed. Weed doesn’t give you an epileptic-like flash and then have a monster follow you around. And no, I didn’t continued to smoke it. I haven’t smoked anymore weed since the incident. But has anyone tried this similar “weed” before? And have they had a similar experience? Please tell me, because I would really like to know. Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta